Childhood Twilight Rewrite
by Odyssey Storm
Summary: okay guys, re-write. Harry is still a young sprite adopted by the Cullens. His inheritance caused some changes in his world. Could these changes be for the good?  Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Warnings: I have changed a few little things. Harry's age for one. He is now going on fourteen. I had him sixteen before. I have dropped a few things, but added more. As before this isn't a Harry/Edward pairing? Harry won't be paired up in this. As before, it is more of a family thing. And yes, Harry will act childish at times. And I'm thinking, that maybe, just maybe, he might go back to Hogwarts. I can fix it to where he can be a day student. I can't help but wonder where the hat would put a sprite. Anyway, let me know what you think.

Now, the reason I wanted to do a re-write. I really think it could have been wrote better. I'll leave that up for you decide. I hope you like it.

As for the poll, it is still up and running. Jacob is leading. Nina

Chapter One:

"This cannot be Harry Potter." Albus Dumbledore whispered as he looked down on the small body. The boy in question looked more like an eight-year-old. Not the going on fourteen-year-old Harry would be.

"I assure you than it is indeed Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey glanced at the headmaster. "I have run all the necessary scans."

"Severus?" Albus asked not taking his eyes off the still form.

"It is true sir, I found him myself on the train." Severus explained. "I thought at first it to be a child lost."

"Does anyone have an answer to why this has happened?" Albus asked.

Madam Pomfrey slowly shook her head. "There doesn't seem to be any reason for it. I had thought at first, it would be no more than a mere prank of sorts."

"Sadly, it is not." Albus mused.

"Severus believes it to be an inheritance, but I don't see how that could be so." She whispered looking to Albus for answers.

"He could be right, after all it is not unheard of." Albus responded.

"In all my years, I have never seen one." She spoke up with a shake of her head. "Even I have heard of them, even read of them, but they must be of age."

"Potter is powerful." Severus pointed out.

"An inheritance can not be reversed if that truly is the case." Albus looked down at the sleeping form.

"There will be no reversing it, I have already tried." Madam Pomfrey walked over to Albus, "What can we do? What would happen if the ministry got wind of this?"

"We don't even know what kind of inheritance this is." Albus pointed out.

"I'm afraid I might." Severus stepped over to bed himself. He had run a few tests on the child. Severus knew what the child before was. He also knew the said child would never be the same.

"Might? Do you know what young Potter is Severus?" Albus asked.

Severus smirked. What Potter had turned into had him amused to no end. "The child is a Sprite."

"Are you sure of this?" Albus asked concerned.

Severus only gave a slight nod. "I ran the test five times, I can not tell you what kind of Sprite he will be."

"Then we do have a problem." Madam Pomfrey turned to Severus. "If you are right, then the boys' name will appear at the ministry within forty-two hours."

"Why would that be?" Severus asked.

"He is immortal." Albus answered for her. "He will have to be placed with an immortal family; even I know that his muggle one will refuse him."

"His muggle family will not matter." Severus looked at Albus. How could they matter? The most important thing would be finding an immortal family.

"Who will we place him with?" Madam Pomfrey.

Severus also looked at Albus. He knew of no immortal family.

Albus smiled a slight twinkling coming back to his eyes. "I may know of someone, a good man from what I remember."

"Who?" Severus asked.

Albus smiled walking out of the room. "I will return shortly."

"I do not like when he does that." Madam Pomfrey informed him.

Neither did Severus, only he knew better than to question him now. And as for now, he really wanted to take a better look at Potter, not because he cared he told himself, Severus Snape had never seen an inheritance either.

"I know of nobody that carries any kind of creature blood, I believed it to be a myth." Madam Pomfrey stated.

Severus snorted. The Blacks carried the blood of the elves; he saw no reason to point that out. Spells were made to hide things as such. Many purebloods carried some kind of blood like that.

"What will he do Severus?" She asked concerned. "How does he believe he can fix this?"

"Have you ever known him not to have a trick or two up that sleeve?" Severus asked before deciding to go see what he could dig up on Sprites himself.

"He will see that no harm will come to Harry." She agreed.

"Really?" Severus asked turning to walk out himself. If it was one thing Severus did know, was that something would have to spark the inheritance. Considering it happened on the train ride home, it had to be something home related. Or he believed so.

Severus walked out still more amused than concerned. Albus would find somewhere for the boy to go. The most important, next year he would be Potter free.

"Severus!" Professor Pomfrey called loudly.

Severus stopped before turning around. What could that woman want now? He slowly walked back into the room only to be met with the brightest pair of green eyes he had ever seen.

"What is wrong with me?" Harry squeaked out. All he remembered was falling asleep on the train with a soft tickling feeling running up and down his spine.

"Ah, Harry!" Albus clapped once walking in. "I see you are awake and feeling well."

Harry crossed his arms. So far he hadn't heard an answer.

"You have came into an inheritance; you are now a Sprite." Severus spoke out.

Harry looked down at his body. Merlin help him, he was short. He would even see dark curls bouncing in front of his eyes. "Do I have wings?" He asked trying to look back to see.

"No you silly boy." Severus called out.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked still trying to check.

"We need to talk my boy." Albus said softly.

"About what?" Harry asked now trying to feel for wings.

"You can not return to the Dursleys." He said softly taking a seat beside him.

Harry glowed at that. He could feel the happiness bubble up in him.

"I believe I have found to most wonderful family for you." Albus smiled.

Harry returned for his search for wings. Merlin he didn't won't them.

"Are you listening to the headmaster?" Severus asked.

"Will I grow wings?" Harry asked concerned.

"No you silly boy." Severus answered.

Harry smiled trying to listen to them explain about adoption. All he cared about was the fact that he wouldn't grow wings. No wings for him.

He felt Professor Dumbledore pat him on the back before he walked with madam Pomfrey into her office. That left him with Snape.

"How do you feel?" Severus asked against his better judgment.

"Good!" Harry announced bouncing up. He couldn't ever remember feeling this great. It was as if he had no worries.

Severus gave a nod before turning to walk out once more. He would leave the care to the other two.

He managed halfway down the hall before he heard the first giggle. Stopping he took a small glance over his shoulder and sighed. "Potter, I believe I left you to wait on madam Pomfrey."

"You didn't tell me that." Harry smiled up at him. Besides, he'd found he liked Snape. Why he didn't know, only that he did.

"You just run yourself right back in there." Severus warned.

Harry shook his head. Didn't the man understand just how boring that place was? Most likely not.

"Do I need to place you there myself?" Severus asked in his best do as I say voice.

Harry beamed.

Severus moaned. This would turn out to be very long forty-two hours. A very long forty-two hours indeed.

Twenty-four hours later-

"Tell me," Severus Snape watched as Albus looked up at him in surprise.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." He answered with a smile. "What would you wish to know my boy?"

"Potter, along with that Granger and Weasley made a poly-juice potion." Severus declared.

"Why, I wasn't even aware Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley were on school grounds." Albus answered surprised.

"Not now," Severus shook his head.

"Did they now?" Albus mused remembering when Hermione had been turned into a cat. At least now he knew. It wasn't as he hadn't had guessed.

"Potter felt the need to tell me." Severus muttered. Honestly, that worried him. It worried him a lot.

"He is trying to bond with you." Albus said softly.

"I cannot be that child's father. It would not be safe for him, Albus you must know this!" Severus stated.

"Sadly, I do know." Albus agreed. "It is a shame really, he really loves you. You would make a good father."

Severus snorted. He didn't see himself as a father, let alone a good one. He would have the child killed. "Have you spoken to you're friend?"

"I have sent him a note with a port-key attached." He answered.

"I take that as a no then." Severus shook his head.

"He will answer that I'm sure of." Albus smiled.

Severus watched him a minute. They had already agreed Severus wouldn't know where the boy would go. It would be safer that way. "I trust you will keep me informed?"

"But of course I will." Albus agreed once more.

Severus exited the office hating the twinkle in the old man's eyes. That never worked out so good for him. Albus was planning something, something he had included Severus in.

"I know you are around here Potter." He knew the child would be in earshot. The child was forever in earshot.

"How'd you know?" Harry asked bouncing out.

Severus looked down at the small figure before him. "I can smell you."

"Do I stink?" Harry asked trying to smell under his arms. After all, he just had a bath. There could be a place or two he had forgotten.

"No, you silly boy." Severus replied.

"I don't smell anything." Harry said thoughtfully.

"You smell like honeysuckle." Severus explained. "Each person will smell different, a muggle, wizard, or in you're case a Sprite."

"You smell like potions, I hope you know." Harry informed him.

"Yes, I know." Severus replied.

"Poppy wants to smell you, I mean see you." Harry remarked with a smirk.

"Does she now?" Severus asked.

"It is about me." Harry whispered.

"What did you do?" Severus asked.

"How did you know I did something?" Harry asked surprised.

"You are forever doing something Potter." Severus informed the small boy.

"I wouldn't take her silly old potion." Harry admitted.

"Very well, you go take it now." Severus stated.

"Oh no I won't!" Harry crossed his arms.

"Oh, but you will." Severus picked the boy up.

"I can walk." Harry murmured not wanting to take anymore potions.

Severus started to the hospital wing. "Will you?"

"Nope." Harry answered happily.

"As I feared." Severus said taking him to the nearest bed. Taking the potion from Poppy he watched until he made sure every drop had been taken.

"Finally." Poppy whispered watching him drop off into a sweet sleep. "He is trying to bond with you."

"Yes, I know." Severus stated. "What do you know of this family?"

"I have looked into them, they are vampires." She answered.

Severus felt his heart sink. "What is he thinking?"

"They only drink from animal blood." Madam Pomfrey smiled patting him on the shoulder.

For some reason, that didn't help him much.

"Without a family, this child will die Severus, you know this." She smiled softly.

"Vampires Poppy?" Severus asked. "What would they know about Sprites?"

"As much as we do." She admitted.

Severus snorted at that. "The child is either an air Sprite or a water Sprite. Either one is honest to a fault, which we have come to learn that he is. It is also true that they like mischief. Which leads me to believe that the Potter's carried the Sprite gene. James was forever in trouble or causing it one."

"There is the fact Lily had been muggle born." Poppy put in.

"That means nothing." Severus shook his head. If he had to be honest, even he knew the vampires wouldn't see Harry as food.

"We are running out of time. Severus his name will appear at the ministry tomorrow night." Poppy reminded him. "We don't have long."

Severus gave a nod. "Let me know if I'm needed."

Poppy waited until he left to make sure the child wasn't going anywhere. One never could tell, with this one child anyway.

Satisfied he wasn't going anywhere, she moved to the adjoining room next to Harry. Albus decided to leave the meeting with Carlisle Cullen to her. Sometimes she just couldn't figure out how that man's mind worked.

At the Cullen home-

Esme Cullen smiled over at her husband. The house had been to quiet with all the children gone on vacation. Not that she blamed them, they had spend the year in school. They needed time to enjoy themselves as well. Rosalie had gone for the shopping.

"I received a strange letter." Carlisle spoke softly.

"From one of the children?" Esme asked wondering which one would write instead of calling.

"From a man I met many years ago." Carlisle answered with a slight smile.

"One of us?" Esme asked surprised.

"A wizard." Carlisle explained. "I didn't believe him at first. He dressed a bit odd."

Esme watched him hold up a button. "He send that to you?"

"With a letter." Carlisle remarked thinking it seemed more like a note than a letter.

"What did he want? And why a button?" Esme asked.

"He said a child needed our help, this button here, he called a port-key. He said to have a good hold on it at seven if we agreed to come." Carlisle replied.

"That was it?" Esme asked surprised.

Carlisle nodded.

"Do you believe him?" Esme asked.

"It is nothing but a button. What can it hurt?" Carlisle asked.

Esme watched her husband another minute. "You believe it will do something don't you?"

Carlisle knew it would do something, he just wasn't sure it would do. He'd had talks with Albus, Albus had even tried to hire him a few times to teach for him.

"Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"It will do something." Carlisle admitted.

"What has this man showed you for you to believe him to be a wizard?" Esme asked.

"What kind of help would a child need from us?" Esme asked noticing it was almost seven.

Smiling Carlisle held up the button. "Shall we see what is so special about this old thing?"

Esme took part of the button. "What do you think it will do?"

"I have no idea." Carlisle answered wondering the same thing.

It felt as if her whole body was trying to squeeze down a very small tube. "Carlisle!"

Carlisle felt his feet hit. Looking over he found Esme beside him. "I guess that answers our little question."

"Oh good! I was so afraid you wouldn't come." A voice called out.

Poppy smiled at the young looking couple before her. They didn't look like the vampires from their world. "You must be Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"I'm afraid you have us at a loss." Carlisle said stepping forward.

"Just call me Poppy." She stated brightly. "I'm sure Albus informed you about Harry."

"He stated a child needed us." Esme spoke with a slight smile.

Poppy decided she would kill Albus. Very, very slowly. "Have you been told the story of Harry Potter?"

"The-boy-who-lived?" Carlisle asked hoping he had gotten that right. Albus had told him about the boy. That that been some years before.

Poppy nodded. "The boy has turned into a sprite. Meaning Harry has been turned immortal; he will need an immortal family to raise him. It will take Harry a very long time to grow up, when he does, he will remain youthful."

"Are you asking us to take this child?" Esme asked.

"Albus thought you would be best. We are not immortal, not only that, we are at war really. He isn't safe here." Poppy explained planning on how to cook Albus Dumbledore.

"Could we see him?" Esme asked.

"Of course." Poppy agreed leading them back to where she had left the little Sprite.

All Carlisle could tell was that the boy seemed curled up fast asleep. Dark curls stuck out from under the covers.

It was Esme could do to keep herself from ripping the covers off. Instead she moved slowly and carefully pulling back the blanket he had nestled himself into.

Carlisle didn't even have to ask. The look on Esme's face told all. They boy would be going back with them.

"Why isn't he waking?" Esme asked moving the hair out of his tiny face. He looked like an angel to her.

"We have him sleeping; he has been trying to bond." Poppy explained.

"And that is a bad thing?" Carlisle asked.

"No, it will just make it easier on him." Poppy smiled at the sleeping boy. "He needs to bond with his parents, which will be his most important bond.

"Why is that?" Esme asked.

"It is much like a baby that bonds with his mother, only in this case, Harry will die without it." Poppy smiled brightly knowing they had little time.

"Has he been told of us?" Carlisle asked.

"We have spoken to him." Poppy studied the form sleeping on the bed. There wasn't really any need to let them know that Harry wasn't paying much attention at the time.

"I wouldn't how Alice didn't see this." Carlisle whispered.

Esme smiled. "Maybe she did, maybe this is her gift to us."

"Time." Carlisle smiled looking at his soon to be son.

"You will take him then?" Poppy asked.

"I couldn't turn down a child in need." Carlisle smiled.

Poppy nodded. "I have a few things for you to sign also a few books you might need, plus his medical records. Albus did say that you might want to keep his things put up, that is until he is older. He also said to keep his wand away from him. We're not to sure how that would react to his magic."

Esme took the child in her arms. He felt as he weighted nothing more than a feather.

"Follow me and I'll have you home in no time." Poppy grinned. Maybe this time Albus had found a good family. Knowing Carlisle Cullen to be a Doctor, she would love to see his face as he read the child's file. She was just pleased that she now had a family to share it with.

Okay guys, do you think this one is better? I plan on changing all the chapters, but not the story. To be honest, I left out a lot in the other. I think I did anyway.

Nina


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Warning: Well, this really isn't a warning, just wanted to let you guys know that this time around our little Sprite will bond with his parents a little faster. I don't know why I didn't do that the first time around. That is what this chapter will be about.

I also wanted to thank everyone for sticking with this the second time around. This one will be a little different. As for the Cullen kids, Emmett will be the first that Harry bonds with.

Now, to answer a question. Will Harry is go to Forks High? He does, but not as a student. So, they will still get to do the prank everyone loved. He'll go to Hogwarts this time around. He'll go as a day student, but that is all I'm saying about that. That is top secret for now. Now, who would like to take a guess at what house he will go to? I'm betting you already know the answer to that.

Also many thanks not for giving up on me. It has taken this long before I really wanted to write again. If it is in my power I'll not leave a story untold, unless I re-write. This story really needed it. A lot of you wanted to see Harry with Carlisle and Esme instead of me just telling. If you find me telling instead of showing, let me know.

Chapter Two:

Harry awoke to the sweet smell of roses. That told him one thing, he was no longer in the hospital ward. Then again he never remembered anywhere smelling like roses. Yawning he took a good around. Something told him he had been removed from Hogwarts.

Harry pushed himself up on the bed. To his knowledge Hogwarts had no room like this. They had removed him. He looked down at his small body, his very small body. That much he did remember. He, Harry James Potter had turned into a Sprite. That was just so wrong, the sound of it even sounded wrong.

Moving carefully off the bed he listened for any kind of sound. After all, he did need to know where they had sent him, didn't he? Glancing down he saw his tiny feet attached to tiny little toes. That was embarrassing. How did they think he could go fighting like this? Maybe he could play a game of peek-a-boo with the old great snake face. He could see it now.

Moaning he decided to move along with his journey. He really needed to know where he was.

"You are up! I thought I heard someone up in here." A sweet voice called from the door.

"Where am I?" Harry asked glancing toward the voice.

"You are in Forks, Washington sweetie." Esme answered.

"And that would be?" Harry asked. He had never heard of this place before.

"In America." She answered walking over to him.

Harry felt his eyes go round. Why had he been sent so far away? That was an easy answer, it would be for his safety.

"My name is Esme Cullen." She smiled down at him.

She must think he had horrible manners. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He covered his mouth. Had that been his voice? Why hadn't he paid more attention to that before?

"Are you hurting anywhere?" She asked moving his hair out of his face.

Harry shook his head. There was no way he would open his mouth and sound like a bloody bird, all he needed would be wings. Dumbledore did tell him he wouldn't grow wings, he promised him that.

Do you need help to the bathroom?" She asked.

"No." He did peep out for that. Strangely, he didn't even need to go.

Esme sat down on the bed. The child was beautiful, but he was confused and if she had to guess, curious. "Why don't you take a seat up here beside me?"

Harry gave a nod before climbing up beside her. "Did Dumbledore send me here?"

"Carlisle and I went and got you." Esme started slowly.

"You did?" Harry asked surprised.

"Of course, that is what families do." She answered.

"I don't have one." Harry stated. "Well I do, but they don't me at all, they don't like magic." Why had he said that? And who was Carlisle?

"You do have a family now." Esme said sweetly.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Do you remember them talking to you about adoption?" She asked.

Harry tried to remember what all they did tell him. He didn't listen too much of it. Remembering following Snape around he felt his face grow red. He had tried to bond with the bat from the dungeons. He'd never be able to look the man in the eyes again. What would Ron and Hermione say about that?

And what about Ron and Hermione, did they even know what had happened to him?

"Sweetie?" Esme asked turning his face toward her gently.

Harry had to think a minute about what she had asked him. What had she asked him?

"About the adoption. They told you about the adoption." She reminded him.

Had they? He seemed to remember Dumbledore saying something, but at the time he had been to worried about wings. Wings greatly overruled adoption. "I remember." He just didn't have to tell her he had been listening.

Once Poppy had been explaining he was a very young sprite. Harry in turn explained to her that he was in fact not a very young sprite. In fact he had a war to fight.

"Would you like to hear about us?" Esme asked watching as his eyes begun darting around the room.

"Huh?" Harry asked liking the color blue.

She turned his head toward her once more. "I asked if you would like to hear about us?"

Harry nodded and decided to keep his attention on her. "Did you adopt me?"

"Carlisle and I did." She smiled down at him. "He is a doctor, so he was called out, but he should be getting home very soon. I know he wants to talk to you. You have older siblings as well. The older brothers and two older sisters."

"Really?" Harry asked bouncing about where he sat. He could feel his whole body warm up. It had to be the sprite; it would have to be. "They are adopted too, yeah?"

"They are." She agreed.

Harry beamed. Really he couldn't help it.

Esme smiled. Alice had known about Harry. They would be home in a few days. She could even hear Carlisle's car as it made it's way down the long drive. "Why don't we go wait on Carlisle? He is returning."

Harry bounced off the bed. He felt ready for anything. "Are the others with him?"

"No, they are away for a bit, but they are all waiting to meet you." She promised.

Harry felt his heart soar. He almost purred then giggled. They would believe him to be a cat and not a sprite if he wasn't careful.

Esme walked with Harry down to the door. They had agreed, not to spoil the child. They wanted to give him a normal upbringing. Neither knew how to do that. They had learned that Harry would be a child for sometime to come.

"You're home." Harry chirped out as Carlisle walked in.

"I see you're up." Carlisle remarked walking over to him.

"Thank you for taking me in." Harry smiled up at him.

Esme gave him a gentle hug. Harry beamed; he could get use to this.

Carlisle couldn't get over the eyes. The child before had beautiful eyes. He was almost, as sure he had never seen his wife this happy. She glowed.

"I'll go put my things away, and then I'll be right back down." Carlisle gave a slight nod.

Harry watched him walk off, now he was torn about what to do. Should be follow Carlisle as his sprite seemed to want, or should he stay with Esme? Looking up the smiling woman won.

He followed her into the kitchen.

The first thing he noticed was that it was clean. To clean. He took a seat watching as she begun to pull out what he believed to believe a salad.

"I know you would have to be hungry." She said placing some down in front of him.

Harry nodded. He was a little. "Thanks." He whispered deciding to eat slowly, if he ate slowly, then he wouldn't have to talk.

He watched Carlisle come in whispering to his new mum. He liked this new mum very much.

He ate around the carrots, he really hated them. It didn't even help when Hermione told him they were good for his eyesight. She would be pleased to know that he didn't need them now.

He listened to the names Edward and Emmett pop up. Esme kept on about an Alice. They had to be talking about the other kids. Harry begun racking his mind for other little bits of input he had heard at Hogwarts. Hadn't they said he would need an immortal family? It seemed to him like they had.

Harry smiled as she gave him a glass of milk. He really wished Hermione were beside him. If these people were immortal, what kind? Hermione would know. Had he really counted on her that much? Nodding to himself he answered his own question.

He watched as neither one ate. Carlisle didn't want anything to drink. Harry grinned almost purring once more. He didn't need Hermione; he knew what they were. Vampires, they would have to be. Simply put that happened to be the only immortals he knew, other than himself. Snape had mentioned them as well. His vampires smelled like roses. Harry had to giggle at that, who had heard of rose smelling vampires?

"Did he purr?" Carlisle whispered turning to Esme.

"Twice now." Esme nodded. "Only I don't think it is really a purr, it is more like he is very pleased about something." Smiling over at Harry she decided to speak louder. "I need to run to the store and pick up a few things. Would you like to go with me sweetie?"

Harry nodded then grinned. He'd follow her anywhere.

"Why don't we go get you changed then?" Esme asked.

Harry turned a bright red. "I can do that all on my own."

Esme smiled her understanding. "You'll find what you need in you're dresser, I picked up a few things last night."

Harry hurried back up to the room he had slept in. He tip-toed over to the dresser against the wall. Why he wasn't sure, it wasn't like something would jump out and bite him, but he did live with vampires. He took to giggling instead.

Esme waited with Carlisle listening to the boy upstairs.

"He seems to share secrets with himself." Carlisle mused hearing the giggling.

Esme only smiled. The giggling seemed nice to her.

"I'll go start the car." Carlisle said moving toward the door.

"You don't have to go." Esme pointed out.

"I think it is best until we find out how the public responds to him." Carlisle remarked walking out. Really, he wanted to see how he responded to the public.

"Or could it be the wolves?" Esme asked in a voice only Carlisle could hear.

Harry took his time picking out what to wear. The easy part had been jeans, shoes and socks. He wasn't all to about the shirts. Would it be the red, or the green. He wanted to red, but for some reason he pulled toward the green.

Not hearing any movement Esme went upstairs to check on her new son. Walking over to the door, she watched him trying to decide on the two shirts. It was a good thing she had only gotten a few for him. Otherwise, he'd never left the room.

Finally going green he pulled on the shirt. Turning around he saw her watching then smiled. "I think it goes with my eyes.

"I think you could be right." She smiled picking up the brush. "Do you mind?"

"Brush away." Harry smiled.

"While you were sleeping, Carlisle and I decided on what would be best to tell people." Esme said gently.

"About me?" Harry guessed. That didn't cross his mind.

Esme nodded. "Sense you are so young looking, we have decided to tell them that we have been teaching you from home."

"But, won't they wonder why they haven't saw me before?" Harry asked.

"Let us worry about that." Esme smiled. "We never give out much information about our family, all they think is that we have adopted because I couldn't have a child."

"And now you have a child." Harry said turning to look at her.

"You are young enough to pass as ours." Esme smiled.

"I am yours." Harry stated. Adoption or not, he didn't care.

"That you are." Esme agreed putting the brush down to look over her work.

"Can we go now?" Harry asked really wanting to go. It had been so long sense he had been anywhere other than school.

"Yes, of course." Esme smiled.

Harry flew by her trying to remind his legs to walk and not run, it didn't seem to work, it of if they had a mind all of their on. It was when he walked outside that he stopped. He would feel it all around him. It almost felt like Hogwarts.

"Magic." Harry murmured. Really old magic from the feel of it. It welcomed him. It was really a shame Esme or Carlisle couldn't feel it. He wasn't even sure if it was his wizard or Sprite that it called to. The one thing he did know was that he still did have his wizard side, he would feel it.

Shimmering with happiness he climbed into the car. The magic welcomed him home.

Carlisle watched in wonder. No child should be this happy after being took from all he knew. Then again, he had never saw a Sprite child. That still didn't explain it, he didn't see an ounce of sadness in the boy. It was if they had a small child seeing the world for the first time.

Slowly he begun his drive.

Harry loved the trees, oh how he wished now he had stayed just so he could climb one of them. Slowly, he pushed that feeling away. He watched as other cars passed by them.

"Have you heard that the chief's daughter is coming to town?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't think I have heard that." Esme answered.

Harry rolled his eyes, really he didn't care who was coming to town. It wasn't like she had anything to do with him.

"I heard it earlier, it will be later in the year." Carlisle said pulling into the parking lot.

Harry popped out of the car before Carlisle even had time to turn it off.

"It would seem someone is in a hurry." Carlisle remarked getting out.

Carlisle noticed before they walked into the store. For once, every eye wasn't on them, but on the young boy they placed between them. It seemed people where drawn to the child. That worried him.

Esme noticed once they managed to go inside the store.

Harry smiled for everyone. "These people are really so nice."

Carlisle wished he had Edwards gift at times. Now would be nice, he'd love to know what went running around these people's head. "Maybe it be best if you held to my hand."

Harry took it with a shake of his head. They followed Esme down an aisle filled with all kinds of bottles. "What is this?"

"Make-up." Esme answered.

Harry stood eyeing the different colors she picked up. From the looks of it, they might be awhile. Glancing up to Carlisle he figured the man thought the same.

"Would you like to look for something?" Carlisle asked.

Harry nodded unsure to really what he wanted to look for. Then it dawned on him. "Candy!"

"Should had guessed that one." Carlisle remarked heading toward the aisle.

"Tell me about the others." Harry whispered wishing for chocolate frogs. He'd even had some in his trunk.

"Well, a few of them like you are a little special." Carlisle answered, not that he didn't think all of them were special, he needed an opening to bring Edward, Jasper and Alice in."

"Like how?" Harry asked zeroing in on the sweets.

"Alice, she can see the future." Carlisle answered then waited for a reply.

Harry picked out a few before looking at him. "What about the others?"

"Jasper can pick up on how people feel, he can control how they feel sometimes." Carlisle answered.

"It would be nice to do that." Harry nodded.

"Edward, he can hear the thoughts of others." Carlisle said surprised Harry seemed do take it so well.

"Can he now?" Harry asked. Now, that one might turn into a problem.

"Then, we have Emmett and Rosalie." Carlisle smiled down at the boy. "Rosalie loves to work on cars."

"And Emmett? What does he do?" Harry asked.

"He does what he does best." Carlisle answered with a smile.

"And that is?" Harry asked.

"Just being Emmett." He answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Warning: So far the only thing I can think of to warn you guys is that the updates will start slowing down. I'm really trying to take my time this time around. Just don't be surprised if I go a few days and not update.

Thanks again for reading.

Chapter three:

Harry took his treasured sweets back up to his room. All in all, he couldn't wait to meet his new siblings. His sprite overjoyed with such a treat as siblings. Harry mused that could be that he had always wanted brothers and sisters.

Esme walked in with a smile. "The children are returning, I think they want to meet you."

"I was just thinking of them." Harry admitted.

"They should be here in just a few minutes." She smiled thinking of Alice. Alice had planned on giving them more time. Harry reminded her of Alice, what Alice would have been like as a child.

It amazed her Alice had managed to stay away as long as she had. Which Esme had admit, wasn't very long.

Harry bounced around.

"Carlisle and I need to have a talk with you." Esme said.

Harry stopped and followed her downstairs. "Have I done something?"

"No." Carlisle answered reaching for him. "You have done nothing, I did have a glance at you're medical file."

"So, you know about the troll then." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Troll?" Carlisle asked.

So, the troll wasn't in the medical file. "It was first year and it was trying to kill Hermione."

"There are trolls?" Esme asked.

Harry nodded. "Nasty things trolls are, but not very smart."

"You know about vampires then?" Carlisle asked.

"I know you are vampires." Harry answered. "That doesn't bother me."

"So, they did tell you." Esme guessed.

"I figured it out, which surprised me really, usually I have Hermione for things as such, she is brilliant!" Harry answered.

"We don't feed off humans; we only feed on animals." Carlisle said softly.

"I haven't given much thought as to what you eat." Harry remarked moving closer to Carlisle. "I haven't given any thought to what you eat at all."

Carlisle smiled hearing the car that carried his other children. "Are you ready to meet the rest?"

Harry nodded until he felt as if his head would roll.

"Good, for they are coming." He smiled at the newest member.

"Remember," Alice warned.

Edward rolled his eyes. He had heard nothing but the talk of the young Sprite that had become their younger brother. "We'll move slowly."

Alice nodded. She wasn't sure if Harry knew that they were vampires for not.

"What if he smells of food?" Jasper asked.

"Rosalie is wondering the same." Edward pointed out. Emmett was nothing but down right curious of the kid.

"He isn't human." Alice reminded them.

"But still a child." Rosalie said walking in to get her first view of the child named Harry.

"A pixie!" Harry cried out eyeing the short dark haired one.

"I'm Alice." She smiled walking over to him.

Vampire or not, she at one time had pixie blood. How he knew, he wasn't sure, but sure he was. "You were once a pixie, or at least half. Pixie blood, no wonder you can see the future. Does it change with you? I have a friend; she is a seer as well, she isn't a pixie. She is just a bit odd."

"Hermione?" Carlisle asked. That had been the only friend Harry really had mentioned.

"Hermione, she is muggleborn you see, but she is the smartest witch of all times. No, she isn't the seer." Harry answered.

"A girlfriend?" A voice boomed out.

Harry felt his face flush before taking his first look at Emmett. "She is more of a sister. One of my best friends."

"I'm Emmett." He said more softly, "This pretty woman is my wife Rosalie."

"Wife?" Harry turned to Carlisle. "You never said you're children were married, I'm not getting married."

"It just worked out that way." Esme smiled at him.

"Jasper and I are married as well." Alice said watching him take in information.

Harry glanced about until he found Jasper. He looked as if smiling seemed to hurt him.

Edward gave a small laugh. "Jasper is still somewhat new to all this. He is afraid of hurting you."

"I'm not food." Harry replied. "And he smells like roses as well."

Emmett smirked. "I think I should warn you, Alice brought presents."

Carlisle moaned. There went not spoiling the little one.

"I like presents; I've not had many before." Harry beamed following Emmett out to the car while listening to Alice explain she really hadn't brought much."

"She is right." Emmett agreed still with a smirk. "Rosalie brought you more."

Harry clapped wondering just what was getting into him.

Emmett handed him a bag. "I'll cart the rest up."

With a nod, Harry took off back up to his room. Emmett wasn't too far behind him.

Harry watched Emmett place a bed full of bags. It would take him all day to go through it all. If not longer.

Emmett smiled leaving Harry to his new things. For now he had to now to the dining room to a Harry meeting.

"That seemed a bit much." Carlisle announced.

Emmett took a seat at the table. "It will keep him busy."

"For awhile." Alice agreed.

"We really get to keep him?" Rosalie asked.

"We are trying to decide what to do when school starts." Carlisle started looking at each one. "Humans are drawn to him."

"He must be watched then." Rosalie spoke out.

Carlisle nodded once.

"Why not let him go back to the magical school." Jasper asked.

"They said it wouldn't be safe for him there." Esme reminded them.

"Not safe for Harry Potter." Alice smiled. "But, maybe for a Cullen, it would be different."

"Wouldn't they know him?" Jasper asked.

"He has changed in looks." Esme answered. She just couldn't send him back there.

"He needs to go to school." Carlisle smiled. "We can't close him in here all the time."

Edward watched his father. His thoughts went to a button. "A button Carlisle?"

"I think I need to return to Hogwarts. Albus could answer many of these questions." He stated.

"How do you plan on getting there with a button?" Edward asked.

"Port-key." Carlisle answered looking at Edward. 'Wizards travel like that, I can be in Scotland in less than a minute.'

"I would very much like to go." Edward remarked wondering if it were even possible old age had begun to set in on their young father. Also grateful nobody could hear his thoughts. A button, what could he be thinking.

"I don't want him gone nearly year round." Esme spoke up.

"Couldn't he port-key back and fourth?" Carlisle asked. "He could come straight home after classes."

"Why not just go to school here?" Jasper asked feeling concern coming from their parents.

"He does drawn in the humans." Carlisle answered. "I also believe a normal school would be a bore for him."

Rosalie glanced at the book on the table. It looked older than the ones Carlisle had in his study.

"Why wouldn't he be safe?" Jasper asked.

"Haven't I told you the story of the boy-who-lived?" Carlisle asked.

"That was but a story." Emmett pointed out.

"That is the boy upstairs. A real wizard killed his parents, tried to kill him." Carlisle said softly.

Alice understood. "Harry would be in danger there."

Esme nodded. "He'll not be put in danger. He is too young."

"He does need to learn to defend himself." Jasper looked from one to another.

"Edward and I will take a trip, after we'll decide on the best road to take." Carlisle decided.

Upstairs Harry worked at putting things away to eating his treasured sweets. He could hear them talking, but he paid them no mind. What he wanted more than anything was to simply go out.

Deciding on that, Harry worked harder to put everything away.

Pushing the last of the books on a shelf he went downstairs to find Esme. Which he did, she sat at the table seeming to be lost in thought.

"Do you need something?"

"I'd like to go out." Harry answered in a small voice.

"Will you stay in the front yard?" Carlisle asked from behind him.

"I want to go explore in the woods." Harry murmured wishing he had just said yeas so he would had been turned loose.

"These woods can be dangerous." Carlisle spoke up.

"Not to me, they like me." Harry piped out.

"Even to you my little one." Carlisle looked down at him.

Harry pouted. That really wasn't fair. Not fair at all.

"You'll not go into the woods without your brothers or sisters." Carlisle warned.

"I don't want them to go." Harry pointed out.

"Then you'll not be going Harry Cullen." Carlisle warned.

"And if I do?" Harry asked crossing his arms.

"Then you will be in for a great deal of trouble." Carlisle warned.

"What kind of trouble are we speaking of?" Harry asked.

"There are wolves in those woods." Carlisle warned him.

"So? They will not hurt me." Harry informed him.

"These would." Carlisle said, "or they would take you away."

"So, is this a story to scare me with? Or is it the truth and these wolves are not real?" Harry asked thinking of the magic. who had ever heard of wolves taking people away?

"They are very real Harry." Edward said walking in with Rosalie.

"They would tear you apart." Rosalie said.

"I think they would take him away." Edward answered.

"Not real wolves then, magical ones." Harry thought it over. "I really wished Hermione were here, things would be so much easier."

"You don't understand." Rosalie walked over to him.

"Werewolves?" Harry asked.

"You know of them?" Carlisle asked.

"They will turn if they see you, if they know you are one of us." Rosalie stated.

"Then, they are not true werewolves, they only turn at the full moon, like vampires, you have to be bitten, so, the ones in the woods are shape shifters." Harry answered. "And they still will not hurt me."

"You have my answer." Carlisle reminded him.

"Do you always win?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Edward and Rosalie answered at the same time.

Harry crossed his arms. Really, where was it fairness in that?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing.

Warning: Major twist coming into play. A few really. You'll not find this in the old Childhood Twilight.

Thanks again for reading! And please let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I know I said it would be slower updates, I wanted to know what you guys thought of this first.

Chapter four:

After Harry fell asleep, Edward found just what the button did do. It landed him in a room with an old man in strange robes.

"Back so soon, Carlisle?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Edward was confused. The man's thoughts were closed to him.

"This must be one of you're sons." Albus said still with a smile.

"Edward." Carlisle agreed. "Edward, this is Albus Dumbledore."

"It is my honor to meet you." Edward remarked with a slight nod.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Albus asked. "Has our young Harry done something?"

"I wanted to speak with you about him returning to school, maybe by the use of a port-key. As a day student only." Carlisle put in.

"I see." Albus nodded. "I can see what I can do. I don't see why he couldn't, we have done things as such in the past. He would have to keep who he is really a secret, that will be hard for the little sprite. But, I think it will work. I will need to speak to one of the professors."

"They can be trusted?" Carlisle asked.

"With his life." Albus answered. "How is our young one doing?"

"He has adjusted well." Carlisle answered.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Albus smiled. "We have been worried about him."

"Isn't he to young to attend this school?" Edward asked.

"As a sprite, he would be, so the answer is yes." Albus answered. "Harry has already attended this school, he will be unable to use his wand, but he still will be able to learn."

Carlisle gave a slight nod.

This worried Edward, why would the school still take the child if he were to young to attend?

"He could still remain close to his friends." Albus answered the unspoken question.

Edward knew the man had saw into his mind. If that were so, why couldn't he hear the thoughts going through his? Could it be possible the man could shield his thoughts toward him? If he did, how could it be done?

Edward took to going over his music, he would have to wait to do his thinking at home. He couldn't help but to wonder if his family felt this way at times.

"I'm due to work shortly." Carlisle spoke up with a soft smile.

"I do wish you could stay longer." Albus stood.

Edward was more than pleased to leave. He stood beside his father waiting to take hold of the button.

"I will speak with you soon." Carlisle smiled taking hold of the button and Edward at the same time.

Albus sat back and waited. His door swung open to admit Severus.

"I felt the use of a port-key." Severus announced.

"That you did, my boy." Albus smiled.

Severus noticed the twinkle had returned to the old man. That had been gone sense Harry had left. He felt his heart sink down to the tips of his toes. "It had something to do with Potter."

"Cullen," Albus corrected with a smile. "You are correct however, it would seem they could like the child to return as a day student only."

"Are you mad?" Severus asked watching his Potter free years go flying out the window.

"It will be good for him." Severus pointed out.

"Good for you, you mean." Severus shook his head.

"Severus, what if this is the power? The power he knows not?" Albus asked.

"Back to that are we?" Severus mused.

"It could be so." Albus said thoughtfully.

"It will be nothing but trouble for the imp to come back here. It is not safe for him here, you know that."

"Imp?" Albus asked with a grin. "Doesn't that mean some sort of endearment? I do believe I have heard you call Draco that many times."

"I do not care for the boy." Severus reminded him.

"Of course you don't." Albus nodded his understanding.

"He'll listen to nobody." Severus pointed out.

"That is not true, he'll listen to you." Albus said with a grin.

"This isn't a good idea." Severus knew it wasn't.

"He will have to placed in your house of course, followed by a new name." Albus smiled. He could make this work.

"My house?" Severus snorted. A sprite in his house? A Potter one at that. What was his world coming to?

"Concerning you'll be the only one he will most likely listen to, then yes." Albus smiled. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Until the said sprite ran up to hug him. How could he explain that? He couldn't, he just couldn't.

"I think it would be best to tell the students that Harry is a sprite." Albus nodded once more.

"You are out of your mind. They cannot find out about him." Severus remarked crossing his arms.

"Of course not, I mean the new student." Albus explained.

Severus turned and left his office. The man was slowly going off his rocker, he'd have to be. He walked slowly back down to his dungeons. Just what did Albus think would happen?

"That took you long enough." Lucius Malfoy called out from the chair he had been waiting in.

"You have no idea, really you don't." Severus moaned.

"Do tell." Lucius remarked floating a fire whiskey his way.

Severus gladly took it. "He wanted to inform me of a new student."

"So soon." Lucius asked unconcerned.

"This child is one of a different race." Severus answered. He saw no point in hiding it. when announced Draco would write his father. Besides, he already knew how Lucius would take it.

"A different race? Not another werewolf." Lucius stated with anger glowing in his face.

"A Sprite." Severus answered.

"Really?" Lucius asked surprised. "That would make sense, I mean the stir in the magic that I have been feeling."

Severus gave a nod. He had felt the stir as well, only the ones with creature blood would feel the stir. There was much more to creature blood than Albus knew, so much more.

"What house did the Sprite find himself in?" Lucius asked.

"Mine." Severus answered.

"Now, that is surprising." Lucius remarked. "I believe this week as been full of nothing but."

"Meaning?" Severus looked over at the blond. He watched as Lucius threw up a powerful shield around them.

"A piece of his soul returned to him, that makes two now." Lucius answered.

Severus knew where that piece had come from. The old man had been right, Harry had indeed carried a piece of his soul inside him. The diary had been one, only it wasn't killed as Albus believed. It returned to its rightful owner.

"He no longer needs Potter." Lucius smirked.

"That is good, because Potter no longer will be attending here." Severus crossed his arms.

"He no longer matters." Lucius said brightly. "He is returning Severus, he is returning as he once was before. Before the changes took place in him. Back to the man we once knew."

"How do you know this?" Severus asked.

"He has asked to be reunited with the remaining pieces." Lucius smiled for once.

Severus held the moan he wanted to let out. As much as Harry hated the dark lord, the Sprite would adore Tom Riddle.

Lucius dropped the spell. "Now, I must be off, I will however keep this sprite of yours a secret, I know that still must be kept in secret."

Severus didn't say a word, he watched as Lucius took to the floo. Had Albus known of this and had not told him?

Settling into the chair Lucius had vacated he watched the slow burning fire. Maybe, Albus had been right. Had the tiny Sprite managed to start the healing of Tom Riddle? Albus fully believed Harry and Tom would fight, both would die. That wouldn't happen. It couldn't, because it already had. Harry Potter was no more. In a sense, he had already died when he took the inheritance. Tom had died in a sense as well.

He watched as the fire died to embers. Severus had never met the man Lucius had known. He had just met the blood thirsty muggleborn killer. Lucius had even been afraid of the dark lord. So afraid that he had managed to sneak his first born into hiding. Draco hadn't been so lucky.

This time he would wait it out before going to Albus.

"Well?" Alice demanded when Edward and Carlisle appeared before them. "I could see nothing."

"I'm not sure I like him going." Esme voiced.

Edward wasn't to sure himself.

"It will but for the day." Carlisle reminded her.

"We just got him." Rosalie reminded them.

"It isn't like he will go tomorrow." Jasper pointed out.

"I still don't like it." Esme smiled.

Neither did Edward, only his reasons would be different than Esme's.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't think I like your friend, I could hear his thoughts, but I know he could in fact get inside of mine." He answered slowly.

Esme stopped and listened for any sound from above.

"He is still asleep." Jasper smiled watching her look up to the ceiling.

"We don't know much of his world." Emmett finally spoke up.

Rosalie held up the book she had found one the table earlier. "I have learned some, but what I have is old. Some of it is wrong as well, like the vampires. They don't sparkle in the world that he comes from. None feed from animals as well. They do have mermaids and such. There are pictures of some. Scary looking things."

"What about trolls?" Carlisle asked.

"Huge, not many stand a chance against one." She answered.

"His world is at war." Esme said mostly to herself.

"I cannot see into that world." Alice admitted.

"Maybe that is why Edward couldn't hear his thoughts." Jasper said looking over at Rosalie. "Does it talk about that?"

"Just creatures, and not much is wrote about Sprites." Rosalie answered thoughtfully. "But, I do know someone that might know."

"Who?" They all asked in surprise.

If Rosalie could blush, she would. "I have a cousin, a few in fact."

"Sense when do you have family other than us?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle held up his hand. "Does your cousin know about us?"

"He found me." Rosalie answered. "Two years ago. He is a wizard as well. I look much like that side of the family."

"Have you stayed in contact?" Esme asked

"It has been a year or so." Rosalie mused. "I believe he is in France or Spain."

"How old is your wizard?" Emmett huffed out.

"Seventeen." Rosalie answered.

"Another child as well." Esme said.

"From what he told me, at that age you are an adult." Rosalie smiled at her knowledge.

"Why didn't you ever mention this?" Emmett asked.

"He asked me not to, he spoke of the war as well. His younger brother is stuck in it, he said that it would be for the best, he wouldn't let me tell him nothing of you in case he were ever caught. We never spoke for long and I never knew when he would appear." Rosalie answered.

"What is his name?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie smirked. "I will let him tell that himself."

Jasper didn't like it. Who in this day and time put children in the middle of a war?

Carlisle smiled. It would seem his children would still amaze him. "We would be honored to meet him Rosalie, please tell him that."

"He will be welcomed here." Esme agreed.

Rosalie smiled. "I'll will ask him to come, but I can't promise that he will."

Alice watched as all eyes turned to her. "I haven't seen anything yet."

"He has awoke." Jasper stated feeling happiness coming from upstairs.

"Yes," Edward agreed. It wasn't the happiness he got, the kid woke up to planning. Planning his great escape into the great big bad woods. It would be a long day in the Cullen household.

Upstairs all seven heard the faint sound of giggling.

Edward moaned.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Just wanted to let you know that I changed my user name. Nina

Chapter five

Harry hummed all the way into the kitchen. He looked at his family setting around the table. Emmett seemed upset, over what Harry didn't know. Rosalie looked proud about something. His best guess that would be why Emmett seemed upset. He glanced over to Edward. The mind reader, how had he forgotten him? He couldn't have heard his thoughts from upstairs could he?

The smile that spread across Edwards's face told him that he had. There went the pretends of going out just to climb trees, although that wouldn't really be so bad.

"Hungry?" Esme asked.

"I need to climb a tree." Harry answered.

"Why would you need to climb a tree?" Emmett asked.

"He needs the nature." Rosalie murmured.

"How to you know that?" Emmett asked.

"I read it in the book." Rosalie answered.

"Stay in sight of the house." Carlisle warned the little sprite gently.

"After you eat." Esme put in.

Harry grabbed a banana and flew out the door.

"A new meaning to fast food." Emmett murmured.

Harry felt for the magic, letting it run once more up and down his spine. He loved this place. Walking over he placed his hand on the tree; he would feel the life that grew inside it.

Gently, so not to hurt the tree he began to climb. Sticking the banana in his back pocket, he started moving from one tree to the next. The branches reaching to greet him. He kept moving until he could only view the top of the house.

Harry giggled, really he couldn't help it. He had managed to do both. He'd got in the woods, but stayed within the sight of the house. Who knew trees was so smart? He patted the tree he sat in looking to the ground below. Now for those big bad wolves. Where could they be?

"Hey you!" A voice called from below.

Thinking he had been caught he glanced down. He felt much better knowing that he hadn't, what had found him was much better. A boy about his own wizards' age stood below. Harry waved toward him as the boy begun his own climb up the tree.

Harry could feel the magic surrounding the boy. Most likely, he had found one of the wolves. He smiled, really, how bad could they be? After all didn't he have a godfather that turned into a dog?

"What are you doing out in these woods?" Harry asked before the boy got a chance. "I'm Harry by the way, Harry Cullen."

"Cullen?" The boy asked somewhat shocked.

Harry gave his best smile and nodded. "And you?"

"Seth, Seth Clearwater." He answered looking Harry over then smiled. "I'll tell you why I'm out here if you'll tell me why you are in a tree."

"Simple really." Harry answered. "They are a bit protective, they told me not to leave the sight of the house."

Seth glanced at the top also. "Smart, but do you think you'll get by with it?"

"Nope." Harry answered.

"I'm hiding from my sister, her name is Leah." Seth remarked.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Read her diary." Seth answered.

Harry hated diaries of any kind. "Learn anything?"

"No, she didn't even write in it. If she had it would had been most likely girly and mushy." Seth replied making a face. "She still got mad because it belongs to her and I was in her private area."

"You must have been close to finding something." Harry remarked thoughtfully.

"You think?" Seth asked.

Harry peeled the banana then halved it. He gave one part to Seth. "That would be my guess. Why are you looking away?"

"Bored for one thing. Jacob has been working on that old truck. They all have something to do but me." Seth answered.

Harry nodded his understanding. He knew all about that from the Dursleys. It felt almost strange, like they had been more of a dream and not real.

"Are you really a Cullen?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, are you really a Clearwater?" He asked with a grin.

Seth grinned back. "How would you like to do something?"

"How? I have to stay in sight of the house at all times." Harry reminded him.

"That would be a problem." Seth agreed. "Who is that?"

"Where?" Harry asked looking down.

"Over by that big rock." Seth whispered pointing.

"Emmett." Harry whispered. "He is my brother."

"Busted." Seth whispered. "I think I'll be going now."

Harry could only nod watching Seth climb back down. It seemed a shame; he'd only met the boy. A wolf one at that.

Emmett waited for the boy to leave. He knew as well what the boy was, he could smell him.

Harry didn't move, instead he waited on Emmett to join him.

"You would be in a lot of trouble if I didn't follow you." Emmett said taking a seat beside him.

"How so?" Harry asked sweetly.

"In sight of the house, remember?" Emmett asked.

Harry smirked pointing. "Nobody said a word about what part of the house that had to be in sight at all times."

Emmett slowly shook his head before grinning. "How very smart of you."

"I thought so as well." Harry nodded with a smile of his own.

"How did you get the branches to do that?" Emmett asked. It seemed as if the branches moved out to meet the young boy.

Harry couldn't answer what he didn't know. He hadn't made them do that, had he? "Just did."

"Just did." Emmett mused.

"Okay, I don't know." Harry admitted. "I don't know how I did that, or if I really did anything."

Harry had did something, only Emmett couldn't figure it out.

"What is up between you and Rosalie?" Harry asked deciding to change the subject. He couldn't answer what he didn't know.

"She has a cousin, who happens to be a wizard." Emmett answered surprising himself.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"She said, she would let him tell me his name; she didn't tell me she had a cousin." Emmett answered.

"So, that made you mad?" Harry asked trying to see a reason.

"He told her it wouldn't be safe. The war and all." Emmett shook his head. "In case he got caught or some non-sense like that."

"That isn't non-sense Emmett, he only his trying to keep you safe. The war, if he mentioned that, then he must be from my world. The wizarding world in America isn't at war." Harry answered. Hermione had told him that, so he knew it to be true.

"The war is that bad?" Emmett asked.

"Very much so." Harry answered feeling more like him than he had in a long time. "What do you know of this cousin?"

"He has a younger brother stuck in it, he is seventeen and lives between France and Spain, oh, let not forget she looks like that side of the family." Emmett muttered.

"Looks like that side?" Harry asked. "The younger brother stuck would be someone my age, if he was in the war, that means I know them, or at least the brother."

"Then how did the other get out?" Emmett asked.

"The light side doesn't like the children fighting, I'm the only one really from that side, I mean at my age. Much is hidden from them, shoot even more is hidden from me, but the dark side, their children are more involved, even the ones that really don't want to be. Snake face doesn't give them any choice." Harry whispered.

"So, the dark side doesn't care about their children." Emmett stated.

"They do, I think they do." After all, didn't Malfoy get everything he wanted?

At Hogwarts -

Severus had decided not to tell Albus. He wanted to wait. If Tom Riddle turned out to be the man Lucius claimed him to be...

"You seem to be in heavy thought." Draco announced walking in.

"A bit maybe." Severus agreed.

"Have you heard from the great saint Potter?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Haven't you heard?" Severus asked amused. He would have thought Lucius would have told the boy.

"Heard what?" Draco asked.

"Potter will no longer attend this school." Severus answered.

"That will just leave the weasel and Granger to duel with?" Draco asked.

Severus shook his head, really only Draco would be mad because his number one enemy would no longer be in attendance. "I have a new snake."

"Where?" Draco asked. "And sense when did you start keeping snakes?"

"A new student Draco." Severus pointed out.

"I knew that." Draco replied.

"Of course you did." Severus agreed rolling his eyes.

"What of this new student?" Draco asked. Watching a smirk play around his godfathers mouth.

"He will need your protection." Severus answered watching his godson brighten a bit at the news.

"Oh?" Draco asked.

"He is a sprite." Severus answered.

"Full or half?" Draco asked. "I thought I felt it before, on the train."

"He is very young." Severus answered watching the wheels in his godsons mind spin.

"It is Potter, isn't it?" Draco asked

"I think you just proved yourself smarter than your father." Severus muttered. "How to you feel Sprites?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "My mother's side. She can as well. We can tell what blood runs through someone. The strange thing is that I never felt anything in him. I wonder why."

"Inheritance." Severus answered.

"To young, besides, I still would have felt it Sev." Draco remarked. "Where have they sent the boy? There are no sprites in the area."

Severus watched his godson. "He is powerful Draco; it would be best not to forget that."

"He isn't the only one, but powerful he is that, he would have to be if this is truly just his inheritance." Draco remarked. "You still haven't told me where they have sent him."

"You still haven't answered as if you will protect him or not." Severus drawled out.

"You know I will, Potter or not, he is a sprite." Draco answered. "There is also the fact that he will have to be under me."

Severus rolled his eyes. That would be how Draco saw it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Warnings: Can't think of a one.

Well, this chapter will answer a few questions; it will also raise a few more. I hope you guys like it. I had a hard time deciding on what to name the oldest Malfoy. He has a few surprises of his own. You'll meet him in the next chapter. I do have a question. Do you want a good Dumbledore or a bad Dumbledore? I haven't decided yet, so advice would be nice.

Nina

Chapter Six:

Harry finally started the walk back up to the house with Emmett. He liked how the light sparkled through the trees, the crunch from the twigs below them; mostly he liked the smell. Air mixed with rain gave a scent all of its own, a scent he really couldn't put a name to.

"Did you have fun?" Esme asked smiling at him from the porch.

"I made a friend." Harry blurted out.

"In the yard?" Carlisle asked walking over to him. He could smell what kind of friend Harry had made. Very faint, but still it was on him.

"In the woods." Harry answered going inside the house.

"I was with him; I stood from a distance to watch." Emmett said. "I heard him ask Harry who I was, so I don't think he could smell me."

"Smell you? Why would he want to smell you? He was just hiding from his sister, because he got into her diary, nothing was in it but it made her mad. I told him that he must have been close to finding something." Harry looked at Emmett. "His name is Seth. I like him."

"I know, you shared your banana." Emmett smiled.

"We would like to talk to you." Carlisle stated.

"I thought that we were." Harry chirped back mostly happy that he had made a friend.

Carlisle smiled at the small boy, confusion clearly written on his face. "We are speaking, you are correct."

"We need to speak of other matters." Esme smiled at him.

"What other matters?" Harry asked moving closer to Emmett.

"School, we need to speak of school." Carlisle remarked.

"School?" Harry asked surprised. It couldn't be that time already.

"Your education is important." Carlisle reminded him.

Harry thought about the closed off classroom. "But, I cannot go to school."

"Why not?" Carlisle asked.

"I am to short; I'll be stepped on." Harry informed him. Not to mention, he'd most likely cry, okay, he would cry.

"He is kind of short." Emmett put his arm around Harry.

Harry nodded his agreement. "See, I'm short."

"What if I told you we found away for you to go back to Hogwarts?" Carlisle gave a small smile.

Harry pushed back the feeling to purr. It really wasn't a purr; it just sounded like one. Now they had his full attention. Something he believed they hadn't managed to do as of yet. He would get to see Hermione and Snape. Harry tried to push that back, but couldn't. He wouldn't cry if he had Snape. Most likely not.

"As a day student only, you could use a port-key. That way you can return home after classes."

Carlisle watched the excitement build up.

Then he remembered, he had been sent away for his on protection. Why would Dumbledore agree to his return? Hadn't they been in a hurry to ship him out? They had been in a big hurry to ship him off.

"We will have to make some changes." Carlisle watched as Harry's eyes never left him.

"What kind of chances are we talking about?" Harry asked. "It doesn't involve wings does it?"

"Of course not dear." Esme smiled at him.

Carlisle wasn't sure himself really. "I know that you will have to go in as someone different, not as Harry Potter."

Harry had just guessed that much. It came as no surprise really. What he couldn't figure out would be why Dumbledore would agree so fast. The only way to find the answers to that would be to go back.

He smiled, really it didn't matter one way or another to him. He would get to go see Hermione; he'd get to see his Snape. And then Luna, he wanted to see Neville. The Weasley twins, he wanted to see what kind of pranks they had. He even missed the old ghosts.

There was just not enough time to do what he wanted to do. Like turning everyone in the great hall into chickens. That would be funny, he couldn't help but wonder if Dumbledore would still have his long hair, Most likely, a long feathered purple rooster. Maybe Hermione's cat would give chase to the old purple rooster.

Edward snorted; they would have Harry home before the first day had passed.

Hogwarts.

Draco leaned back watching Severus. Even if he didn't get to stay long, he loved being at the castle when the students had went home. It seemed almost peaceful.

"Have you even tried sleeping?" Severus asked.

"I can't get over the fact that Potter is a Sprite, mostly I can't get over the fact that it got by me. How did that happen?" Draco asked. He fully believed Luna Lovegood would change. She too carried Sprite blood. Not all with creature blood would change; they would pass it down to the next.

Severus all but moaned. "Why did you have to bring his name up? Up until now, I could at least pretend he wasn't going to come."

Draco waved that off. "How young of a Sprite are we talking about?"

"Very young, very powerful." Severus answered. "Childish."

Draco snorted. "A very young sprite that is childish, imagine that."

"You know full well what I mean." Severus announced.

"No, I really don't." Draco studied his godfather. "He will attach himself to Pansy, Blaise and us as well. I'm guessing Luna and Hermione."

"Hermione?" Severus asked.

"She is no mudblood." Draco snorted once more. "I checked it out to be sure."

"With your brother, no?" Severus asked.

"He will be coming out of hiding." Draco announced thinking he would highly attach to his brother. Vega had a little something that Malfoy's never had. Vega had been given freedom, freedom from all the stares and talks of death eaters. Vega had made friends with all races, muggles included.

"Your father believes the dark lord to be changed that much?" Severus asked masking the surprise he felt.

"He likes to be called Tom." Draco smirked letting his mind go back to his brother. Between the Malfoy and Black blood, both boys had three different creature blood running through their system. Vega had came to his inheritance three years before, also a very young age, only the three mixed blood formed a new creature, a creature Draco couldn't wait to become.

"You don't say." Severus said not bothering masking his surprise that time.

"You will see in the morning." Draco smiled.

"I know that he had creature blood." Severus stated.

"You mean he has creature blood." Draco corrected. He had met the man only once, but once had been all it took.

"Why haven't I been told?" Severus asked.

"If I were you I would tell Dumbles up there. He wants you too, father was suppose to tell you that when he was here." Draco said slowly.

"So, he is feeding me information he wants him to know?" Severus really thought, he was much better of a spy as that.

"He wants him to know; I don't know the reason." Draco murmured. "He still doesn't like the man."

Severus wondered for a minute why he was even talking about this with a child. He had no plans on telling the headmaster; he would keep to those plans.

Draco gave his godfather a smirk. He wouldn't tell Dumbles either, why give the man the upper hand. He pulled gently out of the mind of the man he called godfather. "This will be the best school year yet!"

Severus moaned, after all, what could he do?

Draco let his mind roll over all the things he knew on Sprites. It took a lot to raise a Sprite, it took many years. A Sprite would retain some childish ways even as an adult. They got along with any creature, even animals. Nature would welcome them with the magic of old. A Sprite would be honest without question, but only to a few people. The head of the family for sure, that was once the bond had been set in stone, which for Potter's case, could take awhile. He would be honest with Severus; he would bond to him, and most likely Vega.

Draco snorted; he could see a Sprite in Slytherin. They could make the perfect Slytherin, on the inside. Outside people would see the happy- go- lucky, the boy who would be running up to Severus for hugs, which Draco couldn't wait to see. Then on the inside, you would have the smart prankster that loved any and all mischief. They could get any information out of anyone that didn't have creature blood. Very cunning creatures they were.

What he couldn't see was why anyone would put a young Sprite into school. It would be true Potter would remember his life, his inheritance would change how he did think about things and people. It would be a few years before he would even be ready for school. "What bloody reason could that old man have for wanting a young Sprite?"

"That took you long enough." Severus murmured.

"Could it be that Potter is his golden boy? If that is the case, he should know his golden boy is no more, or does he not know anything about Sprites?" Draco asked.

"You go right up there and tell him." Severus stated.

"Right, I'll do that right after I grow wings. He has no idea what I am; I for one don't plan on letting him know." Draco stated. "Where is Potter?"

"We thought it would be better for his safety, if I didn't know." Severus answered. "All I know he is with Vampires."

"As in coven?" Draco asked surprised.

"I believe the name is Cullen." Severus answered.

Draco laughed, really he couldn't help it. "He is safe then."

"You know them?" Severus asked surprised.

"Vega met one of our cousins. A vampire, Rosalie Cullen. He stayed away because of the war; he wanted no harm to come to them. Maybe he should take another trip to see them." Draco smiled.

"Where is he now?" Severus asked.

"Italy, I believe he said, just don't hold me to that. He has found himself a new girlfriend. Father said she is to young while mother stands on the ground that the girl is far to old." Draco replied.

"Her name?" Severus asked.

"Jane." Draco answered.


End file.
